


Space, the final fronteir

by Liviania



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space is the final frontear ... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space, the final fronteir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



_Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new ..._

Jupiter hugged Caine tightly after their date was done.  "Thank you for the anti grav roller boots!" she said.  I always wanted to fly."

Caine grinned down at her, his unnaturally square jaw gleaming in the sunset.  "You're wlecome, babe."

"I'm so happy we never have to go back into space!"

"What?"

"I'm Queen of Earth!  Imma stay her and rule. Rule through the toilets."

"Okay," said Caine, ever loyal like a dog.  Because he was half dog.  Or part dog.  Some percantage of dog. Jupiter was into that, so it was all good.

"Okay?" she asked, tears filling up her large mahogany orbs.

"I'll give up sapce for you," he said.  "But not my winds.  Those sty.  We'll tell you're family that I'm part angle."

"They'll buy that "she replied.

"Awesome." 

"Are you ready to go home and live in a basement with me forever and never return to space now?"

"Yup."

"Yup."

[](http://imgur.com/jZP1cWv)

 


End file.
